Tales of the Triforce
by Bopdawoo
Summary: Legend of Zelda oneshots collection. Now playing: Companion. The Hero of Twilight saved Hyrule years ago, his journey is over. So, just what do the Golden Goddesses want with him now?
1. SS: No Better Friend

**No Better Friend**

 **Loftwings cannot pass below the cloud barrier. At least, that was what Link thought.**

 **Characters: Link, Link's Loftwing, Fi**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: friendship/adventure**

 **Length: ~2,000 words.**

… … …

Warm sunlight poured down from above, illuminating the sky and soaking into the soil of floating islands. The wind that churned the Sea of Clouds carried voices; there was a class of younger Skyloftians who had only recently bonded with their Loftwings, and were now learning to fly together in the safety of the lazy currents and upwellings near the main islands. Further out, fractured pieces of land were battered by strong gusts of wind; the largest of these islands were the residences of Skyloft's more adventurous citizens, and the smallest were merely floating boulders patched with sparse grass.

Far out in the Sea, a lone rider atop the Crimson Loftwing soared in anxious circles, fear coiling in his gut as he looked downwards.

There was a hole in the Sea of Clouds.

And _he_ had been the cause of it.

The very _concept_ of a hole in the Sea was unthinkable. It was a barrier, to protect them from what lay below it. It _couldn't_ have a hole.

But, there the hole was, staring at him like some terrible eye.

He remembered the moment he'd caused it. Inside the secret room of the Statue of the Goddess, urged by a sword spirit named Fi, to take up the Goddess Sword and accept his destiny of stopping a great apocalypse. He had accepted, as an excuse to go off and rescue his childhood friend, who had gotten swept up in a tornado while they'd been out flying the other day.

He only wanted to rescue Zelda. She came first, and when she was safe, they could work together to stop whatever apocalypse was brewing in the near future.

He had accepted, and the sword spirit Fi had produced a stone tablet that would unlock the way to his friend when placed in an altar under the Goddess statue. He had placed it where she instructed him, and then… Then the hole had formed.

The hole, Fi had said, led to Zelda.

Zelda was below the Sea of Clouds.

Link had felt true fear then, when he learned this, because to pass below the cloud barrier was to be lost forever, presumed dead, killed by whatever unknowable things lay below.

There were many theories, of course, about what exactly the Sea of Clouds protected them from. Many Skyloftians believed that it held back some variation of Hell. Others thought an unfathomably huge demon monster lived below it. Many of the conspiracy theorist types thought that below it was just land that went on forever.

Link always scoffed at the idea. Land, going on forever like the sky did? Impossible. Land could _never_ be as big as the sky. That was what made the sky so special.

Personally, he had thought that the Sea of Clouds held back a void of nothingness. Anyone who fell below the Sea and into the void simply ceased to exist, gone forever.

It just seemed like a nicer thing to believe than, say, Hell itself.

But, as Link looked into the depths of the hole, he saw no void, no fires of Hell. No demon monster.

He saw mottled greens and browns.

Maybe it _was_ land, after all.

There was a chime over the sound of the wind, and Link could tell that a light had jumped from the sacred Goddess Sword. In front of him, Fi materialized, floating midair and keeping exactly the same flying speed as the Loftwing he flew with.

"Master," the spirit began, her voice flat, "the passage to the spirit maiden, Zelda, is directly below. I suggest you descend with haste to look for her."

"I know, I know," Link sighed. The longer he hesitated, the more danger he put Zelda in. Why couldn't he just jump already? The Skyloftian reached out and rubbed his Loftwing's cheek for comfort as he spoke, and the bird reciprocated with a soft croon. "I… I don't think I'm ready."

"Master, if I may object," Fi began, "I do believe you have exhausted your expenses on supplies already." It was true; earlier he spent every last Rupee he had in the Skyloft bazaar. "Unless you have the funds available, it would be wise to descend immediately to search for Zelda."

The young man exhaled softly. In the short time he'd known her, he had observed that Fi had a tendency to take things very literally. He wouldn't hold it against her (how could he? She was a spirit created by the Goddess to aid him in his journey, she wasn't supposed to understand mortal idioms and metaphors and the like), but sometimes it could be a tad frustrating.

"I know I have enough supplies, I just…" He trailed off, thinking of how to word this in a way she would understand. "I haven't finished mentally preparing myself."

She blinked, face blank and emotionless as always, and then said, "understood, Master. I suggest that you take whatever steps necessary to prepare, and depart as soon as is convenient."

He nodded. "Thanks, Fi."

The spirit disappeared back into the sword without another word, ending their conversation.

Link let out a sigh and leaned forward, carding his fingers through the great bird's soft feathers and fur. "What am I gonna do, Red?" he asked dejectedly. The Crimson Loftwing, his best friend, Red, chirped encouragingly, wanting to do more than just fly in boring circles.

Red was the name he chose for his bird when he was merely ten years old, when he stood under the Statue of the Goddess and waited for one of the Goddess' sacred birds to alight before him and become his chosen guardian.

Imagine his surprise and wonder when the Legendary Crimson Loftwing soared down from the heavens and chose him to bond with. The event had been met with wild celebration, as no one had seen a Crimson Loftwing in generations; the subspecies had been thought to be extinct.

He'd been met with hundreds of suggestions of what to name the great bird: powerful names fit for such a legendary bird, long and eloquent names to emphasize importance, titles of great figures of history and fable.

And little ten-year old him had chosen _Red._

Link chuckled. His creativity had not improved much since then.

He rubbed the great bird's head as he admitted, "I don't want to go down there, Red. Why'd the Goddess pick _me_ to be Her Hero? I mean, I'm only a second-year knight at the academy. I've never done anything remotely heroic in my life."

Red made a warbling noise that he interpreted as agreement.

He laughed, "thanks for the support, buddy. But… I have to go down there. You know that."

The Loftwing shrieked in disagreement, and he was mentally bombarded with _'no anger worry stay here!'_

Link winced, rubbing circles through Red's cheek feathers to soothe him. "Hey, hey, shhhh. I'm not going down there forever" as he mentally sent over _'peace calm sorry need to do.'_

Red gave a soft croon, and he felt his bird's sadness had not dissipated. _'Miss you miss you.'_

Apparently, it wasn't normal to be so in-tune with your chosen Loftwing. No one else could feel what their other felt, or share their other's thoughts.

He wondered what it meant for he and Red's bond.

Link continued carding his fingers through his bird's feathers as he said, "I know you're upset, but this is important. Zelda needs to come back home, and I'm the only one who can help her do that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a large piece of cloth: the Sailcloth given to him by Zelda. It would help slow his descent without Red's help.

Red sensed that thought of his, and arched his neck back to press his massive head and beak up against his chosen one. Link reciprocated, hugging his friend's head and reaching to give scratches under the chin. Red chirped happily, and Link pressed a few kisses into the bird's feathers for good measure.

Red steadied his flight without needing to be told, so Link could swing both legs to one side, leaving them dangling in open air. Strangely, he felt no fear, looking into the gaping hole in the Sea of Clouds below them.

The Skyloftian turned to meet Red's gaze as he said, "we'll see each other again before we know it. I promise."

Red squawked an agreement, and Link knew it was now or never.

He gripped the Sailcloth tight in both hands, and took a deep breath. He slid forward, and fell.

Link had never been scared of falling. Red would always be there to catch him.

Not this time, though. Red couldn't follow him below the cloud barrier, and all he had to slow his descent was a flimsy piece of cloth.

Suddenly, the wind whipping his cheeks and whistling in his ears seemed malevolent.

' _You won't make it,'_ the wind said. _'Your Sailcloth will fail and you will die.'_

Link tried to ignore it, reasoning that the Goddess would protect him so he could save Zelda. But he couldn't ignore the panic from Red growing in his mind like a violent storm.

That must mean he was past the cloud barrier. He didn't know, he'd closed his eyes as soon as he started falling.

Should he open them?

He did before he could stop himself.

Blinking away tears from the wind, the Skyloftian felt what breath he had catch in his throat.

He saw _land_.

 _Endless_ land, as big as the sky itself, sprawling outwards in every direction for as far as the eye could see.

It had no end, no edge.

 _It just kept going._

Link was so taken by the sight that he forgot he was falling.

How was this even _possible?_ Could this giant land really go on forever like the sky? How could this much land even exist?

He looked around, at woods and ponds and grassy hills that were bigger that all of Skyloft's islands combined. In the distance, he saw a mountain of fire, and a plain of sand glowing in the sun. What other wonders did this world hold?

Above the wind sounded a raucous screech, and crimson flared past his vision.

 _Red?!_

Link instinctively reached out for the Loftwing, fighting his way through the battering winds to reach his One. He caught a leather strap and suddenly he was in the saddle, directing Red out of a downwards kamikaze spiral.

Link had no idea how his bird had gotten past the cloud barrier, but he knew they needed to land, _now._ He could only sense panic and fear from the great bird, whose normally graceful flying was haphazard and uneasy.

Link did his best to guide Red down safely. They barely avoided a crash-landing in front of an ancient temple, but Link was still thrown from the saddle upon touchdown. He scrambled to his feet as his Loftwing did the same, and just barely prevented the bird from bolting. The Loftwing's head swiveled, eyes wide, panting, feathers puffed defensively. Link immediately got to work calming his bird.

He coaxed Red back into sitting, stroking the bird's long neck and sending feelings of _'safe safe it's okay no fear calm calm'_ into the storm of _'panic panic panic.'_

Loftwings were not supposed to be below the cloud barrier. Red was a smart bird; he knew this and it terrified him.

"It's okay, Red. We're okay." Link carded his fingers through his companion's soft fur and feathers, using a gentle voice as he continued, "there we go, there we go. You're okay, Red." The Crimson Loftwing let out a soft chirp, and Link felt the bird press up against him for comfort.

In time, the storm clouds subsided, and Red was calm once more.

Link let go of his bird's neck so he could stand, and Red shook himself before raising a wing to preen. It was only now hitting him that he and his Loftwing were likely the first Skyloft natives to descend below the cloud barrier and survive, and he looked at the world around him with renewed, childish wonder. He marveled at the ruins, and the enormous trees, and the tiny birds!

He watched the tiny birds hop around nearby with a huge giddy grin. The only birds up in Skyloft were the huge Loftwings (Red was almost ten feet tall at full height) and the Guays, which were still large enough to easily carry a baby. Who knew birds could be so small? These ones could probably fit in the palm of his hand!

Link laid back on the weathered stones, looking up at the sky and feeling almost overwhelmed by...everything, really.

This world was _so different_ from Skyloft, and he hadn't even been down here for half an hour. What _else_ would he discover in this world?

He laid there, staring _up_ at the clouds instead of _down,_ until he heard a croak and felt a soft pressure on his abdomen as Red prodded him curiously.

Link laughed and ruffled the bird's cheek fur, before standing and stretching. "I guess we should get going, huh?"

The Loftwing squawked eagerly, and bumped Link with his beak. The young man smiled, before turning his gaze to the ancient temple that stood silently before them.

"Let's start here."


	2. TP BotW: Companion

**Companion**

 **The Hero of Twilight saved Hyrule years ago, his journey is over. So, just what do the Golden Goddesses want with him now?**

 **Characters: Link, Wolf Link, Farore**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Adventure/Friendship**

 **Length: ~2,500 words**

… … …

It had been ten years since Ganondorf's defeat.

In that time, that Master Sword had been returned to its rightful place deep within the Sacred Grove, and the Hero of Twilight had spent two long years restlessly wandering the country, before returning to assist Queen Zelda in rebuilding the country. They grew close, and eventually married ( _she_ proposed to _him_ , because for all the courageous hero he was, he was too bashful to initiate anything major). Even living in Hyrule Castle, he could not forget his farm roots back in Ordon, and made frequent trips back home to visit and catch up with old friends and family. Occasionally Zelda accompanied him, and when she did not he'd stay a week or two to help out on the farms.

The visits back home were important to him, because back home he was just Link, not the Hero of Twilight or the King of Hyrule (that last one still caught him off-guard, especially as he tended the goats and abruptly remembered that back at the castle there was a crown waiting for him). It was so easy to forget that, by marrying Zelda, he was now the King to her Queen.

Of course, Link wasn't a typical king. Farm-born and farm-raised, he knew nothing about politics. He barely even tolerated being called 'King.' So Zelda, his sweet wonderful Zelda, handled almost all the public and political affairs in the castle, while he whipped the castle guard into shape.

Though, even with all the time that had passed, he still missed Midna.

Her sharp tongue, her quick mind, her impish shenanigans. Zelda missed her as well, and the two of them often tore apart the royal library for _any_ information they could use to cross paths with her once more. They rarely found much that could help, but when they did they bookmarked it and set it aside. Currently, they had a pile twenty books thick, with various bookmarks jutting haphazardly from between the pages. Several scrolls either topped off their pile or lay nearby.

All things considered, Link was rather happy with how his life had turned out. He hadn't asked to save Hyrule or marry the Queen, in fact he would have been just as content as mayor of Ordon with Ilia by his side. But, he had made so many friends, seen so much of the land of Hyrule- the land he saved from evil's clutches.

The journey hadn't been easy, in any sense of the word; he had hurt, and been hurt, and had so many scars. But the pain had been worth it in the end, he decided.

His journey was over, and Hyrule was at peace.

Which was why Link was _incredibly_ confused when his sleep one night was interrupted by a vision.

" _Link...Open your eyes."_

He did.

A misty void stretched out around him, bathed in a gentle light. He was still in his soft nightclothes, he realized.

Before him stood a young woman, dark-skinned and garbed in green.

 _Farore._

He bowed, humbled, and when he looked up again the Goddess smiled softly.

" _Link…"_ she spoke, her voice like windchimes and birdsong. _"Hero of Twilight, I have a task for you."_

He was taken aback by this; wasn't Hyrule at peace? Were evil forces building again so soon?

She sensed his worry, and smiled easily. _"Fear not. Hyrule is safe, and will remain so for your lifetime."_ And then her smile faded. _"However, evil_ will _return eventually, to wreak its havoc once more."_

A few images flashed in his mind's eye: whole villages aflame, once clean rivers now polluted with dark magic, forests and plains crawling with dark forces, Hyrule Castle Town in ruins. The castle intact, but smoldering with evil.

Link was silent for a few moments, processing what she had shown him. Then, he asked, "why're you showing me this if I'll just be dead by then?"

Farore nodded, almost to herself. _"Your legacy will have long since faded by this time. However, that does not mean you can't still help."_

Link was very confused now. How could he help if he would be dead by then?

The Goddess saw her Hero's confusion, and smiled again. _"When darkness falls across Hyrule once more, a new Hero will rise to face it. Just as the Hero's Shade guided you in the form of a golden wolf, you will guide the Hero of the Wild in the form of a Twilit wolf."_

The fact that his Goddess had enough faith in him to entrust him with this new Hero's safety was a surprise in and of itself. Link considered the task she had given him. After a moment, he bowed and said earnestly, "My Goddess Farore, I would be honored to accept this task, but… what about my life here and now?"

" _Do not worry,"_ Farore assured him. _"You will only travel in your dreams, and when you sleep there, you will reawaken back in your own time. Do not fear death or injury; the pain will only be temporary. If you should succumb, you will simply awake in the safety of your bed, rested and with not a single scratch."_

Well, that was quite the relief. He already had enough scars from his own journey, and he didn't feel like adding to them any time soon. Mind made up, Link smiled and said with conviction, "My Goddess, I will gladly accept this mission."

Farore smiled at him. _"Thank you, my Hero. Now, close your eyes and I shall send you on your way."_

He did, and felt himself fade into unconsciousness once again.

…

When Link awoke, he was a Twilit wolf.

It had been so long since he'd been in his wolf form. When he returned the Master Sword to its rightful place, he had left the shadow crystal there too, so that maybe whoever would wield the blade next could put the crystal to good use as well.

Abruptly being a wolf again had brought back memories of his journey, of meeting Midna, of countless battles together, and he was overcome with a wave of longing. He _missed_ Midna. But...that wouldn't help him right now. He needed to focus on guiding this new Hero...wherever they were.

He raised his head and sniffed the air for any scent of a person nearby. He could smell rich earth, rain, fragrant plants and wild animals, but no people. The forest around him was dark, but alive with the sounds of night insects. Through the thick leaves overhead, he could see the sky was a deep indigo, with fading stars and faint tinges of pink towards one direction. So, early dawn then. The Hero was likely sleeping somewhere.

Link got to his feet and shook himself. He had been curled up among the roots of a large tree, sheltered by arcing ferns. He looked around, finding no sign of people nearby, so he padded a few steps forward and sniffed the air again.

He smelled smoke. Not from a large fire, it was barely there. Likely from a dying campfire. And where there were campfires, there were likely people. With that lead, he set off, following his nose through the dim forest. He padded silently around trees and through underbrush, as fireflies danced around and glowed like fairies. They'd be gone with the rising sun soon, so he enjoyed the sight while they were still active.

A few minutes later, he came across the source of the smoky smell. Sure enough, there was a dying fire pit, with only a few weakly glowing embers left under the hanging cooking pot. Nearby was a fallen tree, with several belongings leaning against it: a satchel, a damaged sword, and a wooden shield. Near the tree was half a stone archway, which provided shelter for the person sleeping underneath it.

Link wasn't sure how he knew, but he _knew_ that this was the Hero he was looking for. Perhaps Farore had something to do with that.

Silently, he padded forward, wary of the rattling cuff around his right paw that could disturb the snoring Hylian. His hair was long and strawberry blond, tied back in a messy ponytail. His features were soft and relaxed as he slept.

Link didn't want this new Hero to wake up with a wolf in his face, so he was careful as he sniffed the man all over, memorizing his scent just in case. He smelled of the outdoors, of fresh breezes and wildflowers, and... _newness_ , somehow.

The Twilit wolf then retreated to the log and laid down, waiting for the new Hero to wake up.

It was strange, having been called 'The Hero' for the past ten years, only to have that title belong to someone else now. Strange indeed, but not entirely unwelcome.

He wondered if this new Hero would welcome _him_ , being a wolf and all. Perhaps he would just know that this huge wolf was his guardian, like how Link just _knew_ who the new Hero was. Or, perhaps trust would need to be built, starting with making a good impression.

He lost himself in thought over this new Hero, wondering what he was like, what his story was… If he would be kind enough to remove the metal cuff around his paw. It chafed like mad. He'd meant to remove it sometime during his own journey, but he just never got the chance. Always one thing that was more important.

A sound nearby made him look up.

A twig had snapped somewhere nearby.

It could just be a deer, or a boar. He had seen and smelled a few earlier. But, just in case-

 _Snap,_ another twig.

The Hylian-turned-wolf sniffed the air, and was hit with a familiar scent. He shot to his feet with a low growl as the threat came into view. It was horned and red, with huge ears and a pig-like snout. It carried a club.

It may have looked different from what he was used to, but Link knew a bokoblin when he saw it.

The dark monster then noticed him, and stepped into the clearing with its club at the ready. Link took a step forward with a warning growl. It didn't care, and advanced towards the sleeping Hero.

Oh, no, not on his watch.

Link bounded forward, putting himself between the defenseless Hero and the Bokoblin with a snarl. With a shriek, the monster raised its club, and that was when Link attacked.

He tackled the monster, sending it and himself to the ground. He bit down hard on its arm, and a blow to the head made stars explode across his vision.

A kick to his belly knocked the breath from his lungs, and he was shoved off as the Bokoblin stood up.

It was up before he was, and a club swung at him. He leapt to the side, then charged and knocked the monster back. It shrieked and raised its club again.

A sword stabbed through its chest, and it fell to the ground, dead.

Then the sword came for him.

He leapt away as the blade swiped through the air. Another swipe and another leap.

Link scampered a safe distance away, and sat on his haunches.

He saw the Hero pause, looking at him with a strange expression. His eyes were vibrant blue, alive with energy yet soft and curious.

Link met the young man's gaze with his own, icy and intense.

The Hero remained tense; Link couldn't blame him. He was quite intimidating in this form, even for a wolf. He had to find a way to show that he wasn't a threat.

The new Hero's brow knitted, and he tilted his head slightly as he studied the Twilit wolf.

Link saw the opportunity, and tilted his head as well, copying him.

The Hero paused, his posture relaxing, and tilted his head to the other side.

Link copied.

They were both still for a few moments, and Link could practically _see_ the Hero thinking, wondering about this strange wolf in front of him. Then, he turned his gaze to where the Bokoblin had been slain; all that remained of it was its club, and its horn. He met Link's gaze with a look of understanding.

' _You protected me',_ said the look of realization on his face.

Link nodded, as if to answer that unspoken statement.

Somehow the Hero looked even more astonished than before, which Link found rather amusing. The Hylian held up a hand and signaled _'follow'_ before he turned and walked back to his campsite. Link followed obediently as the man set down his sword and rooted around in his satchel for something. He pulled something out and the wolf smelled it before he saw it.

Jerky, and it smelled _wonderful_ to his empty stomach.

The Hero held it out to him and Link took it, careful not to nip fingers in his haste to dig in. It tasted great, it was salty and had been rolled in fragrant herbs before being smoked and dried. As he savored the treat, he felt hesitant fingers run through the thick fur of his neck. He leaned into it a little, to let the Hero know the gesture was appreciated. He had never been pet very many times as a wolf; most people found him too intimidating to try.

He finished the jerky and licked his lips. The Hero stood and began gathering what little belongings he had. Link looked around to see if there was anything he could do, and found a small discarded sword by the cooking pot. He brought it to the Hero, who gave him a smile and ruffle on the head in return.

Then, side by side, they set off into the woods.


End file.
